


New, But Not Unwelcome

by dorkpatroller



Category: Fire Emblem Musou | Fire Emblem Warriors, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, but also quite humorous, digging into the deeper issues of family trees, leo is in love but he has a headache, not crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkpatroller/pseuds/dorkpatroller
Summary: Leo realizes he's fallen for Frederick. It's been a long, hard battle to defeat the Chaos Dragon. He's only human. But he realizes with a little time and prompting that falling for Frederick comes with an interesting set of circumstances.





	New, But Not Unwelcome

This is their last night together. They’re celebrating a victory tonight, but Leo can sense that they’ll all be leaving not long after. They were called to Aytolis with a purpose. Now that the purpose has been fulfilled… well, everything is coming to an end. 

 

Leo doesn’t often volunteer for things like this. Going out to gather wood, that is. Frederick dutifully said he would go cut some down. Leo thought that made sense. He’s very skilled with an axe, it won’t take him long. He could have sent Niles after to help him carry the wood back himself, but the words “I’ll help you, then,” had bubbled up and out of his throat before he could even stop himself. 

 

Niles came along and Leo is convinced he’s only here to make fun of him, but he’ll be happy to make him carry back some of the wood as well. 

 

If Niles were planning to make fun of him, it would be now, of course. Frederick is topless, working to cut the logs down into reasonable sizes for the fire, and Leo is practically swooning. He’s literally leaning against another tree nearby because he’s not sure if he wants to try and stand on his own feet without his knees getting weak. 

 

This affection he has for Frederick started small, of course. All good things grow and change. He simply helped him one day, as if he were his retainer and not from another world. It was amazing how one man could perform tasks that take Niles and Odin all day in a matter of hours… but Leo has to admit he enjoys the flaws in his retainers. 

 

He says flaw, but he knows that Niles would let him leave his room with his shirt inside out entirely on purpose, only to fix it later to tease him. Odin doesn’t take all day to complete a task because he’s bad at it, he takes all day because he wants to do it  _ perfectly. _

 

Needless to say, there was no reason for Frederick to act like Leo’s retainer, and he’s fairly certain that it was giving Niles some kind of complex to have to compete with him about it. He’s sure he overheard Niles trying to scare him away after Frederick insinuated he was vulgar to some degree. 

 

“Mm, is it getting hot out here, or is that just you?” Niles asks, finally. Leo saw it coming, of course, but he’s still amazed by it. 

 

“Hush,” Leo mumbles. “I’m not hot.” 

 

“Well that’s just a lie,” Niles says. “And to my face! I’m wounded.” 

 

Leo rolls his eyes. 

 

Beginning the process of actually falling for Frederick was unexpected, but they simply share a lot of common interests. He was able to recommend good reading, he likes similar foods… It all fell into place naturally. 

 

Everyone Leo knows seems to be happily married or in love. Even Niles! It’s hard sometimes to be the odd man out like that. He always felt like he was perfectly capable and happy on his own. He still feels that way, but there are moments when he also wonders if something is missing. 

 

Frederick was missing. Meeting him here, in this entirely different world, it was some twist of fate. Leo is happy to have had the chance. 

 

“Don’t you have someone else to bother?” Leo asks. He would never truly call Niles a bother, though. He loves him as deeply as he can. He’s like family. 

 

“I think I’ve had my fun with Owain if that’s what you mean,” Niles says. He folds his arms and just stands there, also watching Frederick work but offering no help. The two of them must look horribly rude. “Teasing him was interesting, as was learning his backstor _ ies _ , but now I just miss home. As fun as it is playing games and taking the part of a villain, I would rather do that with Ophelia and Nina.” he huffs out a muted laugh. “Or  _ Odin.  _ I’m happy to be heading home tomorrow.” 

 

“He must be worried,” Leo admits. Poor Odin. He wasn’t with them when they tumbled into this world. He was feeling sick, so he stayed home in bed while they left. It wasn’t meant to turn into a short war. They’ve only been gone for a few weeks, but Odin must assume the worst. 

 

“I’ve been hoping this is like a deep realm,” Niles says softly. “I want to come back and find out he’s still in bed sick and no time has passed at all.” 

 

Leo thinks that would be nice. Odin would be devastated to lose Niles. And Leo! But all of Nohr would be devastated to lose its royal family, not just Odin. Of course, Niles is probably thinking about his little girls, too. 

 

“I know you’ve missed them,” he says. “We’ll be home tomorrow.” 

 

“I’m fine,” Niles says. He glances back at Leo. “Are you going to tell him, before you leave?” 

 

Leo shakes his head back and forth. “I’m not sure there would be a point. If he doesn’t feel the same I’ll have embarrassed myself and if he does feel the same I’ll be sentencing both of us to regret. Besides, he would have told me by now. He’s very straightforward.” 

 

Niles shrugs. “Sure, but he’s pretty private too. Both of you are.” 

 

Leo nods his head. He could tell Frederick that he has feelings for him, but what would come of it? Leo has to return home, and Frederick will need to as well. He’s dedicated his life to watching over Chrom and Lissa. 

 

“If it were me, you would tell me not to miss the opportunity,” Niles says. 

 

Leo thinks he may be right about that. 

 

…

 

The party is ongoing but Leo decides to duck out of it. He slips out of the room everyone is gathered in and then out of the little fort altogether. The little thing doesn’t have room for shelter, it was just big enough to be a mess hall. Or a party, in this case. His tent isn’t far, though, so he just slips a cloak around his shoulders. 

 

He’s startled when, before he can even step out from the doorway, he’s stopped. Frederick clears his throat and Leo turns to face him. “Yes?” 

 

“I need to check on the fire. I should walk you back to your tent.” 

 

Leo doesn’t know why the idea of being alone with Frederick right now feels vulnerable. Maybe his conversation with Niles earlier is getting to him. He nods his head yes anyway. 

 

The rain isn’t impossibly heavy so a small stone over the fire pit is enough to keep the flames alive, so long as dry wood is added often enough. They pass the fire first, where they stop. There’s a covered basket storing the wood Frederick cut down earlier today. He crouches to push a log under the stone and into the fire. The flames seem to lick right at his fingers, but he doesn’t even flinch. 

 

“You’re very good at this. I struggle to keep fires alive without magical means,” Leo says. Maybe just to say anything at all. He would rather suffer through small talk than listen to his own erratic heart. 

 

“I’ve always been fascinated with fire,” Frederick admits. He stands back up, towering a little over Leo. The perfect hight that he could lay his head on his chest or shoulder, actually “As a child it wasn’t my most flattering hobby, but it’s served me well.” 

 

“I see,” Leo says under his breath… and then he resumes walking back towards his tent. He’s never had trouble talking to Frederick before this, but now he does. Maybe it’s a sense of regret? 

 

They come to a stop outside of Leos’ tent. There’s an awkward beat of silence, and then another, before finally Frederick says, “I suppose this is goodbye, then.” 

 

Leo wrings his hands together. The rain picks up a little bit, and thunder drums in the distance. “Yes,” He whispers. He’s afraid if he speaks any louder it may come out as a desperate plea for him to stay. 

 

A few raindrops dribble down their faces, even with the cloaks to protect them. Leo sucks in a breath. Okay, he thinks, he’ll say something more. 

 

“If I may,” Frederick speaks up instead. “Getting to know you has been the highlight of my time here. Certainly, there has been good company among others too, but you are... Different.” 

 

“Different,” Leo repeats. 

 

Frederick nods his head. “There is an old legend in Ylisse that there will be a person you meet, be it friend or family or something more, and you will always carry a piece of them with you. They help to shape who you will become. It’s nothing scientific, there is no evidence that such a story could ever be true… but I believe that maybe you are my person. I think I am a better man, having met you. Perhaps it is goodbye, but it would be my sincerest pleasure if you knew that I will not easily forget you.” 

 

The rain is loud near Leo’s ears and paired with the sound of his own heart pumping blood and the uneven breaths he’s taking, “Come with me,” he blurts.

 

Frederick pauses.

 

Leo covers his own mouth. What in the gods names made him do that? Goodness, and the way Frederick is staring at him so silently. Leo could vomit. 

 

Frederick looks like he’s diligently calculating the meaning of life. Leo flexes his fingers. The silence draws on but then magic seems to blossom between them. Frederick moves forward and Leo is confused at first. Then he bends down a touch and the confusion melts into a hug. Frederick wraps his arms snug around Leos’s shoulders and just holds him. Leo lays his cheek against Frederick’s chest and just listens. 

 

“I’m unsure if I may,” Frederick says. Leo presses his lips together in a tight frown. “I swore my life to Chrom and Lissa.” 

 

“I see,” Leo says. He does, really. Being a retainer can come with a great deal of sacrifice. But… “If ever my retainers felt they would be happier elsewhere, I wouldn’t hesitate to send them.” 

 

There was a time when Odin wondered if he should go home. Had he left, Niles would have joined him. Leo wouldn’t have stopped them. He must admit, though, he would have missed them every day. 

 

He shakes his head. “I’m being selfish. I apologize. It isn’t my place to ask you to choose,” Leo stops. He thought he meant to say more, but the tips of Frederick’s fingers find their way under his chin. That leads him to focus on that instead. Slow, gentle, until their lips come together. 

 

Time stops. Or maybe that’s a lie. The rain still splatters down on them and dribbles down Leo’s cheek. The wind still picks up and billows out their cloaks. Frederick still moves. He slides his hand to guide Leo into a deeper kiss. It’s just Leo’s heart that’s stopped, and he fears that if Frederick doesn’t join him in Nohr it may never beat again. 

 

Would he be so terrible to want such a thing?

 

“I’m not certain,” Frederick whispers against Leo’s lower lip. Leo takes a shaky breath. He feels like it was cruel of him to bring it up. He should have kept it to himself. Now he’s put them both in a compromising position. 

 

“I won’t force your hand.” 

 

“Nor would I expect you to.” Frederick steps back. It’s cold now where he was just holding Leo close. He pulls Leos’ cloak properly into place and straightens it. “If I were to on you, If I were to manage… May I have yours?” 

 

“My..?” Leo asks.

 

“Hand.” 

 

“My hand,” Leo repeats. He doesn’t know what else he should have expected. If he asks a man to give up his whole life just for him, it only seems right to marry him. “Yes.” 

 

…

 

It was late at night when they returned. They came to find that only a few days had passed by. Odin surely was worried about them, but he may not have settled on thinking they had died, yet. The moon was high and the whole castle was asleep. Leo went directly to bed, as did Niles. 

 

The following day Niles and Odin both turned up in Leo’s study as they always do. Only this time they brought two little girls with them, both eager to say hello to, “Uncle Leo!” 

 

Leo tries to act like he’s unimpressed when they cling to him, but he actually adores them. And he knows they know it, too, because they always giggle when they catch him smiling. 

 

They both look awfully like Niles. They’ve got his hair and his eyes and they’re both precious. Leo knows they’re the little lights of his life, too. He used to say that Leo gave him a new purpose, but Leo hopes, truly, that he sees a new purpose in them, now. That’s what he wants for them. For both of them! He wants his retainers to be happy and healthy with their family. 

 

And he’s thankful that Chrom and Lissa felt the same way because they parted ways with Frederick and he returned with Leo and Niles, to Nohr. Maybe that’s why Odin is flapping his lips staring at him instead of asking Leo how he’s doing, as he probably intended. But Frederick is just straightening up a few books on the shelf. He’s looking at a stranger. 

 

But then he doesn’t say something someone typically says to a stranger. He just, in a voice so startled it’s nearly a yelp, says “Dad?!” 

 

“Pardon me?” Leo asks. Frederick turns his head and tips it off to the side. 

 

“Oh. Owain is here. I thought he returned home.” But then he stops talking and it must be, Leo assumes, because he’s piecing together that Odin is older than Owain was. Then he frowns. “I’m… beginning to think I’ve missed something.” 

 

“Odin,” Leo says, suddenly feeling a little like he missed something himself. “Perhaps you’re mistaking Frederick for someone else.” 

 

“Well you’re wrong,” Odin says, bluntly. Niles snorts into his hand but strolls past Leo to pick up Ophelia before she can mess with Leo’s chess board. “I think I know my own father.” 

 

“How could you be in Nohr?” Frederick asks. He wanders closer to Odin and walks in a slow circle around him. Odin straightens his back and squares his shoulders ever so slightly… and Leo can almost see the resemblance between them, now. Gods. What has he gotten himself into? “You changed your name?” 

 

“He did,” Niles hums. He plops down onto Leo’s lounge chair. Leo thinks the hair on the back of his neck starts to bristle. Niles  _ knew.  _ Granted that knowledge about this prior to  _ right now _ wouldn’t have changed Leo’s feelings, but it would have saved him some dignity.

 

“I didn’t know you had children,” Leo says a little louder. Frederick stops and turns back to him. 

 

“Well, he’s not entirely mine. I’ve hardly met the Owain of my world. He’s an infant, he was back at home safely with his other mother, Maribelle. His mothers wanted a child.” 

 

Oh. Frederick is a surrogate father. That’s… essentially the same thing, but Leo is still processing. He folds his hands in his lap and just continues to watch them from his desk. 

 

“You left to come here, though,” Odin says softly. “But I still remember being raised with you as my father…” 

 

Leo clears his throat. “There are likely many variations of your world and past, Odin. Time can change.” 

 

“As it has,” Frederick says. “But even if I won’t raise you, your mothers would be proud of who you’ve become today, I believe.” 

 

Odin ducks away from Frederick and sits down on the lounge beside Niles. Ophelia crawls from his lap into Odin’s. “I thought I was done with meeting my parents,” He admits softly. Leo watches Niles coo by his ear and then he turns to look back at Frederick.

 

“So to clarify,” Leo says, “Your world, that you’ve left behind, you were able to father a child to be raised by Owain’s mothers. Odin, that doesn’t strictly make him your father.” 

 

“By definition, I think it does, milord,” Niles hums. 

 

Nina wanders closer to them. All of them, but specifically Frederick. She pulls at his pant legs gently and says “You’re Dad’s dad? Are you grampa?” 

 

Both of Leo’s hands reflexively cover his lips. He can  _ hear _ Niles grinning. He can see Odin calculating. He can see Frederick reach down to pick her up, at this point no-doubt admiring the headband in her hair that Odin once said used to belong to his mother. “No,” He whispers so softly it can’t be heard.

 

“I suppose so,” Frederick says. He looks back at Odin who shrugs his shoulders helplessly.

 

“You’re a touch younger, I admit, but you’re still technically my father--and these are my daughters, so…” 

 

“Oh,” Niles speaks up. “How rude of me. Odin, Leo had an announcement to make, this morning. I’m sure you’ll be rather interested.” 

 

_ “Niles!”  _ Leo hisses. 

 

Odin blinks. “Announcement?”

 

“I’m… That is to say, Frederick is… Frederick and I…” He stumbles. Odin keeps staring at him curiously. Frederick is taken with Nina, and Niles is lucky Leo doesn’t summon a spell to strike him down. “Frederick is here because…” 

 

“I intend to marry Prince Leo,” Frederick says, finally. Professionally. To the point. Leo holds his breath. Odin doesn’t say anything, doesn’t look too upset. He’s just doing math in his head again. But then Niles ruins it. 

 

As he does.

 

“The girls may as well start calling milord ‘grandpa’ too, don’t you think, luv?” 

 

Leo’s stomach sinks into his shoes. “Gods, Niles, don’t say that.” 

 

“Sweet breath of Naga,” Odin whispers. 

 

“Owain,” Frederick says in a stern voice. Odin snaps his head in his direction like he’s shocked. He’s probably more shocked to be called by that name again than to be scolded. For cursing. Odin’s father just scolded him for cursing. 

 

Leo pinches the bridge of his nose. “I am not their grandfather.” 

 

“No, no,” Odin says. “You’re not! Marriage doesn’t bind you to that title, you can still be their uncle.” 

 

“Odin is right,” Niles says. Leo raises his brow at him. “Although if you were to ever have children, they would also be their aunt or uncle. As a sibling to Odin, that is.” 

 

Leo puts his face in his hands. He can never get married. He can certainly never have children. Niles is single-handedly killing him. He takes a deep breath, but then he stops when he feels a warm hand rub over his back. 

 

“Prince,” Frederick says softly. “Perhaps it would be better for everyone if we were to remind ourselves that I am not the same man who raised Owain--Odin. I am not actually  _ his _ father.” 

 

“You’re not,” Odin agrees. “Technically.” 

 

“Therefore I am not actually a grandfather, and by no means are you. Please. I’ve mentioned before that Niles keeps an uncomfortable demeanor. I know you are rather forgiving of it, but surely you can tell he’s only trying to ruffle your feathers.” 

 

“He did say he could handle any burden,” Niles says. Odin elbows him. Ophelia giggles. 

 

“Perhaps an agreement is in order, about all of this. One where no one is called ‘grandpa’.” 

 

…

 

“This is your cousin,” Leo says softly. Softly because he doesn’t want to wake up Forrest when he’s just finally fallen asleep. Getting him there is nearly impossible when he refuses to close his eyes if Leo isn’t holding him. But for now, he’s laying in a bassinet and Leo is sitting on his bed, by its side.

 

Nina is finally getting big enough to understand these things properly. She stands up on her toes but she can’t see inside the bassinet, so Frederick scoops her up and holds her where she can see the baby. “Thanks, Uncle Fred,” She says quietly. Politely! 

 

Leo likes that. He glances at Odin and Niles, softly chattering in the corner of the room. Despite deciding to call Frederick their new uncle, they all know something is a little complicated about their family tree. They’ve all mutually decided not to discuss it. Ah, well, except for Niles, who was forced not to discuss it. Now and then he still finds time to make a joke.

 

So far he hasn’t made one about this. Forrest is just a baby, not an uncle or brother of any variety. He’s Leo’s fairytale ending, and he refuses to let a technicality from another  _ world _ change that for him. 

 

“He looks like a girl,” Nina says. Frederick sets her on the floor and Leo chuckles at her. 

 

“He has long lashes,” Leo admits. “It runs in our family. He’s not a girl, I assure you.” 

 

“But how do you know?” Nina asks.

 

Niles tilts his head up, like a dog who’s caught the scent of his prey. “Yes, Leo. How  _ do _ you know?” 

 

“Instinct!” Odin interjects. “The power of instinct is strong enough to know the fate of the world, when well refined. Leo’s instincts are properly refined to know all there is to know about baby Forrest. Isn’t that right, milord?” 

 

Leo takes a breath and nods his head. This is fine. Weird, when he thinks too much about it… but fine. Just so long as neither of them grows up and marry Forrest, anyway. Thankfully Leo has many long years of happily ever after to live out before Forrest is anywhere near old enough to worry about that. 

 

“He is rather beautiful,” Frederick says. “I’m sure he’ll grow to be a rather attractive young man.” 

 

_ “That _ runs in the family,” Niles says. Leo and Odin both turn and cast him a rather judgemental look. Niles shrugs his shoulders. “Pardon me for thinking the royal family of Nohr is an attractive bunch.” 

 

“Well, we are,” Leo says in response to that. And so is his son. He’s actually perfect in every way, but Leo’s favorite parts about him are the things he’s taken from Frederick. His hair is so dark and rich, already. He won’t have the blonde hair that this family has made its name on, that’s for certain. 

 

Frederick hums softly, and Leo nearly doesn’t hear him say, “And so is he.” 


End file.
